


Tiny White Woman

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Eudora Patch, POV Outsider, Past Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: “You okay?” she called as she unlocked their door. She was kind of worried Diego had been injured, and that’s why he was home right now. Eudora let out a surprised gasp when she saw a tiny white woman sat on their couch. The woman smiled apologetically, even though Eudora wasn’t aware she’d done anything to apologise for. She didn’t look like a burglar, and it would be pretty brazen just to sit there. “...Vanya?” she muttered, assuming this had to be Diego’s sister. She fit the description.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Vanya Hargreeves & Eudora Patch
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	Tiny White Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read on its own, but it’s based after Vanya’s Window, and is the missing scenes from Vanya’s Replacement Window. (Previous two parts of this series).

Eudora had just finished a _long_ day of classes, she needed to put her feet up and chill out. The subway ride home had given her a headache, it was way too crowded and loud. Diego’s car was parked up outside their apartment, she was relieved but surprised that he wasn’t skulking around playing vigilante. 

“You okay?” she called as she unlocked their door. She was kind of worried Diego had been injured, and that’s why he was home right now. Eudora let out a surprised gasp when she saw a tiny white woman sat on their couch. The woman smiled apologetically, even though Eudora wasn’t aware she’d done anything to apologise for. She didn’t look like a burglar, and it would be pretty brazen just to sit there. “...Vanya?” she muttered, assuming this had to be Diego’s sister. She fit the description. 

As Vanya began to open her mouth, Diego sauntered into the lounge from their bedroom. Eudora didn’t want to be rude in front of Vanya, but she wanted to know what the hell was going on. She tilted her head to the side, and shot a _care to explain?_ look at her boyfriend. He let out a small, exhausted sigh and shot her his _it’s a long story_ gaze. Eudora glanced back down to Vanya, who was nervously staring at the floor. Eudora noticed she had an overnight bag next to her feet. “It’s nice to meet you.” she gently stated to Diego’s little (but not little) sister. 

—

“You’re the first one I’ve met.” Eudora announced politely as she placed a tray of lasagne in the center of their table. Vanya briefly glanced up at her, presenting a smile almost as small as her stature. Eudora made her way to sit down on her chair opposite Diego. He was perched awkwardly on the back of the couch, as they only had two chairs. Eudora contained a giggle as she thought of how numb his ass was going to end up.

Diego grabbed the serving spoon and placed a large chunk of lasagne on his plate. He only feeds himself properly when someone else cooks, not out of laziness - just out of apathy. At least he was eating something other than eggs or protein shakes. “You got lucky.” Diego mumbled over to Eudora, slightly frowning at the thought of her meeting any of his other siblings. Vanya shyly placed a slither of lasagne on her plate, looking bashful at Diego’s semi-compliment. 

“I’m sure I did.” Eudora chuckled, she was sure Diego’s other siblings would be a handful. She was tempted to try and meet them just for the entertaining chaos. “You play the violin, right?” Eudora kindly addressed Vanya. Diego’s sister looked utterly bewildered, giving her brother a fleeting glance of confusion. Did she really think he wouldn’t have mentioned her? 

Vanya quietly cleared her throat, looking shiftily from Eudora to the floor. “Yeah, I have since we were kids.” she explained, sounding like being asked about herself was a completely alien feeling. It made Eudora sorrowful, no one should feel that way. 

“You must be really good.” Eudora proclaimed, no doubt in her tone. Vanya gave her a genuine grin, even though she still looked like she was expecting to be told this was all some elaborate practical joke. Diego met his girlfriend’s eyes, and gave a pitiful smile.

—

They only had one comforter, so Eudora fetched Vanya the warmest blanket she could find. They didn’t have any spare pillows, but Diego said to give his sister his - as long as Eudora didn’t tell Vanya. Eudora looked down at the makeshift bed on their third-hand couch, and let out a satisfied sigh. It wasn’t the best, but it would be good enough. Vanya shuffled out from the bathroom, making her way over to her new bed. She’d changed into her pajamas, which were as muted as her previous clothes. “Thank you...” she mumbled, seeming quite shocked.

Vanya slumped to sit down on the couch, so Eudora gently sat next to her. She made sure to leave a decent gap between them, she knew if Vanya was anything like Diego she would find close contact pretty uncomfortable. “Do you need to talk about things?” Eudora whispered, making sure Diego wouldn’t be able to overhear. Vanya needed an an outsiders support. Diego was emotionally constipated, anyway. 

She looked up at Eudora, seeming like she was about to confess she needed support, but she instead shyly shook her head. “It’s complicated.” she mumbled “Our family is... hard to explain.” Eudora nodded, she expected as much. From Diego’s description, she knew the Hargreeves were a unique bunch. The whole _powers_ thing was bizarre enough, besides the other demons they seemed to possess. Eudora didn’t like to mention this to Vanya, she assumed it must be difficult to be the only ordinary one. 

“It’ll be okay...” Eudora assured Vanya, in a hushed tone. “You’re family, no matter what.” she smirked supportively at Diego’s little sister. She looked so diminutive, in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads my 1963 Diego fic, I’ll get back to writing it v soon I just can’t rn bc I’m busy. But I have more of these pre-written so posting to this series will continue :)


End file.
